Bridge to Someday
by mybrowneyes
Summary: This is a response to Margaret's picture challenge on the 'Babe and Plum Family Challenges' Facebook page. Ranger's ready to make Stephanie his. He discovered the bridge to their someday. The final chapter is up,
1. Chapter 1

These belong to Janet Evanovch. I borrowing for Margaret's Picture challenge on 'Babe and Plum Family Challenges. Lee Anne

Stephanie's POV:

"Hey, Babe," Ranger looked up from the paperwork on his desk. He was attempting to catch-up on contracts in Trenton after doing mid-year reviews in Boston and Miami. He had been gone over a week and had invited me to accompany him, but I stayed behind in 'his' now 'our' apartment. I did not want to be a distraction for him so I kept Rex company.

My mother still doesn't accept reality that I chose the Cuban Bad Ass over the cop and known playboy-about-town, Joe Morelli. While having dinner with my parents and Grandma while Ranger was away, the cop just 'casually' showed up right as the food was placed on the dining room table. Mom welcomed him through the front door with all her 'Burg' grace while Daddy dragged him out the back after Grandma stunned him right in his cop ass as he uttered 'Cupcake'. It was the fastest that I ever saw Morelli exit a building. Tank and Lester came after a quick call distributing Joe and his truck at 'The Blue Moon' motel. From what I'm hearing thru the 'Cut' n Curl' rumor mill, Morelli is on a strong antibiotic regime at the moment.

Ranger had a good laugh after he got to the 7th floor when I brought him up-to-date on the happenings around Trenton and the 'Burg' while he was attending to Rangeman business.

He has been working non-stop. Tank is taking a few days off at the end-of-the-week to visit his mother for her birthday so Ranger is on his own. He wants caught up if there are any problems or emergencies that arise and his attention is on the Rangeman accounts.

Well, he needs a break and I intend that he takes one. I found my helper in the breakroom, Ella.

"Ella."

"Yes, Dear."

"Would it be too much trouble for dinner tonight if Ranger and I had a picnic to go?"

"No trouble at all. How about cold shrimp, crusty rolls, strawberries, cheese, crackers, and a maybe a flavorful sangria."

"Dessert?"

"Of course, fudge brownies. Every romantic picnic needs chocolate."

"Ella, I love you!" I couldn't resist giving her a hug.

Coming up early from running searches, I had time to shower, shave, and change into a long hot pink tank dress and gold sandals when I heard Ranger's keys drop into the bowl on the entry table. He had an afternoon client meeting in-between catching up.

"Babe, looking sexy," he whispered kissing that special spot under my ear. "Are we going out?"

"Yes, you need a break and it's casual tonight." My fingers were undoing his tie as I was kissing Ranger's delectable lips. I wasn't saying another word so he was going to have to go with the flow as I left him to change.

Seconds later out comes my sexy Cuban Bad Ass in faded jeans, sneakers, and pale mustard T-shirt. Yummy.

Seeing the wicker basket in my hand and plaid blanket on top of a cooler on the floor which he picked up with his Porsche keys. "Picnic?"

"Yes and I have a perfect spot."

"Lead the way, Babe," he said kissing me going out the open apartment door.

Directing him to just over the edge of Trenton and past several older homes, the Porsche turned onto a narrow road over grown on the sides and across a wooden bridge. He thought they were entering a forgotten park. The road was actually a driveway to a house with boarded windows and peeling paint. I pointed to a tall, old oak tree with remnants of a rope swing dangling from a branch which Ranger parked under.

"Babe, what is this?"

Looking at the old house I couldn't help but smile. "This is my Grandma and Grandpa Plum's house. Daddy inherited this when Grandpa died and could never sell it. My mother wouldn't live here because it's not the 'Burg'. Daddy always brought me here when I got under my mother's skin which was quite often. We ate many ice cream cones on the bridge or on the steps when I broke my leg after I jumped off the garage."

"It is quiet."

My stomach let us know it was present.

"It was quiet," Ranger chuckled, "let's feed the beast, Babe."

For that remark, I stuck out my tongue.

Ella always knows and our cold dinner was perfect. She outdid herself with cold shrimp and cocktail sauce, a bowtie pasta salad, fresh rolls, strawberries, crackers and cheese, and heavenly delightful chocolate brownies.

Sipping his Sangria, Ranger agreed it was a perfect picnic. "This was a perfect idea, Babe. Thank you."

"You needed a break."

"Who takes care of the grass?"

The grass had been cut you could see. It wasn't newly mowed, but recently. "Daddy. He keeps an old riding mower in the shed behind the house and will come out here to spend some time. This is where he grew up and we would come out to eat ice cream. My Grandma Plum had a rose garden so we always trimmed and cleared out the beds. I love standing on the bridge watching the the little stream. It's a special spot because Grandpa Plum proposed to Grandma there. All of their money went into building the house, they said their vows in the same spot and their wedding dinner with their families was in the spot where the oak tree is growing. I know Daddy has thought maybe he should sell this. The house has been boarded up for so many years, so it is run down and probably not habitable, but this is his boyhood home. He loves it here and so do I."

Ranger POV:

My Babe knows me too well. This break I needed and it was the most perfect few hours away from Rangeman. Laying here listening to the stories and history of her grandparents, my eyes kept focusing on the wooden bridge with vines entwined in the railings and branches over it. It was a perfect spot for her grandparents many years ago. It was time for me to man up. I loved Stephanie and I want her to be my wife. The Bridge to Someday I hope will be be our perfect spot to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it has been awhile since I published any Stephanie and Ranger stories. I really appreciate the reviews and people still want to read something from me. Thank you.

 **Ranger POV:**

Now that I got the kick in the pants I needed, I was on a super mission; the one which is the rest of my life. Someday with Stephanie. This contract could wait as I picked up the receiver punching in buttons.

"Plums"

"Frank, can I pick you up in 10 minutes?"

"Sure, Ranger."

I turned the Porsche into the narrow drive and over the wooden bridge. Stephanie's father had the same expression on his face I saw on hers seeing the house and bridge.

Getting out of my car, the words just started getting right to the point. "Frank, I'll have an appraiser out here and I'll pay you above his value. I'll have a house built here and maybe some of the original one can be salvaged and used in the construction. The house will be designed any way Stephanie would want it as a wedding present. Would you sell this to me for Stephanie?"

His steel gray eyes softened I noticed at the mention of his younger daughter. "That's too complicated. You got a dollar in your pocket."

My eyebrow arched questioning why Frank Plum wanted a dollar bill. Pulling my wallet out of my cargo's back pocket and opening it, the smallest paper note I possessed was $50. "No," I said holding up the bill.

"You aren't 'Burg', but that will do." Stephanie's father pulled it through my fingers and I watched it disappear into his pocket then holding out his hand.

Not exactly sure why we were shaking hands, my right hand met Frank's.

"Sold."

"Sold? What did I buy?"

Looking up and around, Frank's attention rested back on me, the man who loved and protected his younger daughter. "This."

Stunned, now both eyebrows slowly arched. "Frank, I'll pay a fair price."

"You love Stephanie and her happiness is priceless to me. Make sure there is a big screen TV when I come to hang out and eventually maybe a grandson or two would be nice. This place is not the 'Burg' for Ellen. So, what am I going to do with it? I've held on to it for so long and I have my memories. Pumpkin and you can make it a home again making new ones."

"Definitely one in the family room. When the new garage is built I'll have an apartment added with a big screen TV. Grandsons I'll discuss with Stephanie."

"My Boy, I love you!" He hugged his future son-in-law delighted for his daughter. "Can I still cut the grass? That's my mental health therapy."

"Why?"

"Live with Edna and my wife who irons everything including my boxers."

"Cut away," I said waving my hand. Grandma Mazur would send me to the farthermost jungle on the planet if it wasn't for my Babe.

Before I was back at Rangeman, my attorney was handling the deed transfer and I contacted an architect.

A few days later, I was standing in a dusty house with flashlights shining around. Anthony, my architect, and Frank were here looking around. There were a few pieces of furniture covered under sheets in some rooms. Stephanie could decide on those if they were usable.

"This house has good bones," Anthony determined. "I think we'll be able to use a lot this in your house, Carlos. The fireplace appears to be intact."

"Great, I want to keep all that we can."

Frank was standing in front of a built-in china cabinet, the glass was dirty but you could see the empty shelves. "After my mother died, Stephanie would help my father dust off her collection of milk glass. She had special plates with cups she served cookies on when Stephanie was a little girl. I've stored them for her for when she had a home if she wants them."

I patted his back imaging 'my Babe' as a little girl with curly hair amongst dishes "Frank, I know she will want to bring them back home. Anthony, that stays."

"Got it."

One week later:

I think I covered everything. I would have married Stephanie a week ago, but I wanted Tank to share in this day and I had arrangements to work out. He would say it was 'way overdue'. The rings I selected were locked in my desk drawer. It was cruel fate on Morelli's part running into him yesterday. I was coming from the Mayor's office picking up the 'on-the-sly' marriage license when he was coming from a side door of the City Building. It was the

free-clinic. He was scratching and had more pharmacy bottles in his hand. He must need another round of antibiotics. I was preparing to marry 'my Babe' and all he could do right now was scratch himself. I laughed all the way to my Porsche.

My arms encircled Babe's waist. She was deciding on breakfast standing in one of my Rangeman T-shirts by the breakfast bar licking her lips at the Boston Creme or raspberry pastries Ella had on a plate. Her hair was wild just the way I preferred.

"Hey, Babe."

"Morning, Ranger."

I loved kissing her and today would be more special I hope. "What do you have planned for today"" I asked casually but holding my breath if my plans were going to go up in flames.

"Mary Lou and I are going to Mr. Alexander's for trims and manicures. The rest of the day is free. Your schedule?"

"I have a few meetings on my calendar. I am hoping we could have a special evening out."

"Dressy or casual?"

I pretended to maul it over. "Dressy."

"Ooh, I like those." Her blue eyes were wide with delight.

"I'll be back by 5 and I hope you like the dress I bought for you."

"You bought me something?"

She was off the stool running for the bedroom like an excited child on Christmas morning. Her curls were flying behind her as I watched her disappear through the doorway.

I brought a dress bag out which I hid between my Armani suits carefully laying on the bed. I watched Stephanie slowly unzip the long bag and gently removing the ivory gown.

"It's beautiful."

Tears were in her blue eyes glistening. I knew her so well and her face always told me her thoughts and emotions. Something was struggling to remain hidden. "You don't like it." I bought a strapless pale ivory dress with crystals around the pleated bodice above a flowing skirt. It was the only ornamentation on it. It was classic elegance with vintage gems. Stephanie would be beautiful in it.

"It's beautiful."

"But?"

She was fighting the tears from falling when I tipped her chin up to look me in those blue eyes. "Please, Babe. Tell me."

Her brow crinkled as soon as I said 'please' knowing I would get her to divulge her thoughts. Huffing, a stray curl blew out of her face which I tucked behind her ear. "This," Stephanie started and stopped. I waited patiently for her to find the words. "If I ever picked out a wedding gown, this is it. Not the big puffy thing my mother chose. It's simple with old Hollywood glamor. It's perfect, Ranger," she whispered unsure of my reaction to the hint of wedding or marriage.

"When someday comes, Babe, you will be the most beautiful bride I will ever see." She just didn't know I planned on someday to be today. Every word of truth was in the kiss we shared.

I went into the dressing room coming back with a shoe box and jewelry box.

"More presents? Did I miss Christmas?" She teased opening the smaller box first. It was a gold lariat chain with two diamonds and a heart-shaped one dangling at the end. It matched the heart-shaped diamond on her engagement ring. Stephanie had my heart. She was my heart. "Oh, Ranger."

I kissed her before she would say 'it's too much." She squealed opening the shoe box seeing champagne colored high heels with crystals and slipping them on immediately walking around our bedroom. Shoes trump jewelry where 'my Babe' is concerned. "Oh, these are soft. Thank you, thank you, my Cuban Bad Ass!" She was tickling me with her lips all over my face. I dipped her back for a long, slow kiss that would last me until later.

"I'll see you later, Babe. Have a good morning with Mary Lou."

"You, too."

I wanted to get to her grandparent's property because the company would be raising the white tents I ordered and also the utility trailer with a bathroom for the evening. I hope the bridge is strong enough for it to cross. I wasn't having Port-A-Johns at my wedding. The utilities were shut-off so Hector was in charge of the generator set-up for the white lights., music, and a working trailer. The florist would be there. Everything had to be perfect for tonight and it was going to begin on our Bridge to Someday.

I was waiting on the slight rise of the bridge. Everything was ready and I was included. White and pink rose petals covered the wooden bridge. The white lights Hector strung around the bridge were lit in all the overgrown greenery. My Mercedes was pulling up. Tank was driving Stephanie here. He stretched the truth as I instructed that I was running behind from my meeting and to save time, I asked him to drive Stephanie to me. It stopped at the entrance of the wooden bridge. I watched as he went around opening the door for her and 'my Babe' stepped out. She glanced at Tank then saw me waiting on the bridge in my black Armani suit. From where I stood, I read the questions on her face. I fell more in love with this woman stepping towards me as I went to meet her.

The ivory dress fit her every curve and on her slim figure. The crystals and diamond heart glistened from the late afternoon sun and lights. Her curls were soft framing her beautiful blue eyes.

"Ranger, what's going on?"

I held her left hand in mine as I bent down on a shaking knee. "Marry me, Babe. Marry me, Stephanie Michelle Plum, on our 'bridge to someday'."


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie's POV:**

Ranger is asking me to marry him. ME! My brain was screaming "YES! SAY YES!" "Yes," I finally get out. A heart shaped diamond slips onto my ring finger which is way bigger than the one I'm wearing.

"Babe." Warm Ranger lips touch mine and I feel it down to my toes in my ivory high heels.

Beautiful dress. Armani suit. Dad and Grandma are walking on the bridge I can see from behind Ranger. A strange man in a robe. "Now?" I pulled back looking in those dark eyes I will love forever.

I have witnessed very few times where this man was uncertain and now was a time. "Yes, is it too soon? Do you want a longer engagement?"

This is what I want with Ranger. The someday I've wanted is here and I'm not waiting a minute longer. "Hell, No!" I clapped my hand over my mouth with the priest or minister standing there. "I'd carry you on a plane to Vegas myself!"

"Good," Ranger told me against my lips.

Mary Lou and Lenny, Lula, Ranger's parents, Ella and Luis, and Merry Men all gathered around us.

"Here, Chica," Hector said handing me a bouquet of ivory and dark pink roses.

"Hector!" I hugged him. "Are you my flower girl?"

He glanced at his boss who was chuckling. "Si. You're a beautiful bride." It was one of his many jobs for Rangeman.

Daddy was standing there with a big smile on his face, offering me his arm. We walked back to the beginning of the bridge when I realized someone was missing. Not that I particularly minded. "Is Mom here?"

"We left her at home. This is a happy occasion."

It was and I would not want my mother to spoil it either.

Hector, the wedding planner, had everyone arranged to his liking when soft instrumental music began playing from the trees as my father and I walked to Ranger under the umbrella of green branches and white lights. Our 'bridge to someday' was a fairy forest and I was the fairy bride with my dark fairy prince.

 **Ranger's POV:**

How could Stephanie be any more exquisite at this moment as I watched her walk to me. Her blue eyes were shining. Tank was next to me with the wedding rings and my parents were standing behind me. My mother was wiping her happy tears. I had to blink a few times so mine didn't fall.

We pledged our vows in the spot Stephanie's grandparents did sharing in the love that was acknowledged many years before.

"And food!" Stephanie let out seeing white tents with tables and a long one with covered silver chafing dishes, silver buckets of Cristal champagne, a wedding cake, and a chef waiting to carve succulent roast beef after Hector snapped our wedding photographs.

"It's love, honor, and feed the beast until death do us part."

"Har, har!" Stephanie couldn't conceal the grumble of her stomach. "What if I said no?"

"Well, Babe, this would have been an extended celebration of 'Stupid Guy Thing Day' (June 22) because I would have looked like a big goof.

"Some celebration with a catered dinner, cake, and Cristal from a loveable one."

"Only the best for you, Babe."

"What is in the trailer?" She was pointing to the white camper which housed a bathroom with multiple stalls parked off from the house.

"Bathroom. There are none currently working on site and I could not see our guests using a Port-a-John."

"Not in this dress! My husband thinks of everything."

"Like I said, Babe, only the best for you."

My pants are going to be cutting off circulation if they get any tighter listening to my Bride eat her dinner. For me, it was a real-life food porn. Stephanie was licking her lips with each bite and moaning "Oh, Ranger, this is good." I'm hoping she will be screaming those words later on our wedding night, but I'm losing feeling in my pants! The woman I married is so damn sexy she turning me on and killing me at the same time. For a break, I handed Stephanie her wedding present. I tied together the three renderings of house plans I preferred the most from the ones Anthony showed me. If she doesn't like any, then he'll design ones according to her wishes in a house.

"Happy wedding, Babe."

Her blue eyes registered her curiosity as she untied the silver bow. "These are houses."

"Your father sold us this property. I had an architect drawn up plans. There is a lot of your grandparent's house that can be saved and can be incorporated into a new house. Anthony will design any type of house you want if you prefer something else."

"A house." She was stunned holding the rolled papers and slowly unrolled them. There were long minutes as she went over the first plan and studied a picture of the finished house. It was a brick house with sweeping front porch. Putting that one aside, Stephanie's blue eyes softened at the second. It was my favorite. To her Grandparent's original structure, a stone addition was attached with two story pointed arch front.

"This one."Stephanie knew what she liked and never glanced at the third one. Also, circulation was coming back into my pants with the break.

We danced and ate our wedding cake reserving two pieces to go. I had reservations for the night in a romantic B&B outside of Trenton and leaving for two weeks in Turks in the morning. After our guests left, we stood on our 'bridge to someday' imagining the new house that would grow out of old house anticipating in a few months us coming over this bridge to be home

 **Frank's POV:**

"Where were you two?" Helen asked as Edna and I came through the front door.

Edna was all giddy and I think it was mostly from that Cristal champagne served with the catered dinner which I believe she drank a whole bottle and brought one with her. "A wedding. Ain't that a pip! Wait until you see the video!"

"Who got married?"

"It's a surprise! Give me a second here to work this fancy phone."

The old bat was touching things on the Rangeman phone Stephanie and Ranger had given her as a wedding gift. Ranger had to be crazy to give my mother-in-law a cell phone even if it was reconditioned because the company issued new ones to the employees. "Here," she said handing Helen the phone hearing the instrumental music from Stephanie and Ranger's ceremony.

"What!" Helen screamed and she swayed to the left. I was able to brace her head a little before she slumped to the floor. I don't move as quickly as I used too. "What are you doing now?"

Edna was taking a picture of her daughter sprawled on the living room floor after she placed a champagne bottle she pulled from her purse next to Helen and put a thumb to her lips.

"I'm putting this on my Facebook page. Me and Mrs. Bertuli are friends on Facebook. Maybe I'll have a contest for the best caption and give away a bottle of champagne. I can't wait to read her comments when she sees this. Helen's a party pooper. Go get two glasses, Frank."

I opened the china cabinet removing two flutes. That was the most intelligent thing my mother-in-law has said in the last 30 minutes. She was a loon, but a loon with expensive champagne.

"To Stephanie and Ranger," I toasted with Edna and my unconscious wife, "on their bridge to someday."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and the many expressions of being missed. Maybe this challenge has jumped started the creative juices. My daughter graduated from high school in May and shortly be starting school at the Vet Tech Institute. We had a fire last year and had to have a whole kitchen replaced. For a long time I was cooking with a toaster, toaster oven, small microwave, and crock pot. It was interesting and I appreciate my new kitchen so much. Thanks again, Lee Anne**

 **Frank's POV:**

Helen questioned me where I was taking the boxes from the attic which had glassware and dishes belonging to my mother.

"To Stephanie for her new house."

"What house?"

"I sold them my parent's property and Ranger built her a house. These are going back into the corner china cabinet they salvaged."

"You sold it! And never said a word! You have another daughter who could use some of the profits for her family and when were you going to share them with me?"

I put the box down and reached into my pocket for a crumbled dollar which I slapped into Helen's hand. "Split that with your precious Valerie. I sold it to Ranger for a dollar."

Those boxes went into my car. I marched back in past a fuming Helen, up the stairs, packed my clothes, and drove off to my daughter's new house.

 **Ranger's POV:**

The first evening in our new home, Stephanie washed and I dried each piece of white milk glass her father brought. His eyes glistened as she carefully arranged the pieces of her Grandmother's collection back in their original spot. We were both very excited the house was finally ready to move it. I believe Oriana, named after Frank's mother, was conceived that night. Nine months later she came into this world with a loud, healthy scream. Frank was tickled with his mother's namesake and Lucas Frank joined our family three years later.

We settled quite well into our house of old and new. Stephanie, Oriana, Lucas, and I were happy along with our permanent tenants of Frank and Edna across our 'bridge to someday'.

 **P. S:**

It was foresight I think when Anthony designed the four car garage. There was a breezeway leading from the house to it on one side and the other were two stacked one-bedroom apartments. One for Frank to hang out when he wanted and the other for my parents when they visited from Newark. Frank asked the evening he brought his mother's milk glass dishware if he could stay until he found a more permanent place. He's in the upper apartment and for his room and board cuts the grass in nice weather and clears the snow in bad. He actually started a small lawn care service with the local neighbors as clients with his new John Deere lawn tractor. He's happy riding around on it and playing with his grandchildren. He's been dating a widow whose grass he cuts.

A few nights after Frank moved out of the 'Burg', Helen Plum showed up at the gate I installed across the bridge. When she could not get in after the shock she received, she tried crossing the small stream at different points only to be zapped a few times. I'm a security expert, did she not think I would protect my property with invisible fencing. My men removed her frazzled self after I warned her not to come back.

Well, she took to spending much of her time at church for prayers and spiritual counseling. Too much, because St. Joseph's Church had to get a restraining order against her when she showed up at the parish door at midnight, drunk, wearing a raincoat, slippers, and flashed the priests living there. One was in his eighties and had a minor stroke from the incident. She was asked not too politely to leave the congregation. A picture of the event was posted on Edna's Facebook page after she called her daughter a sacrilegious Jezebel with knobby knees and sagging breasts. I wonder where she got that from. Even Edna didn't go after priests she said.

Stephanie received a call from Edna the next day. Big Blue was packed and wouldn't start. She wasn't staying in a house with Harlot Helen. My pregnant wife and I rush over with the Merry Men. Big Blue needed gas and Edna's been occupying the downstairs apartment ever since. She is an adventure, but she loves Stephanie. Edna has taught my wife how to cook and helped with her great-grandchildren. I've come home to find them making apple butter and canning jelly in a disaster of a kitchen.

Frank filed for divorce after the flashing incident and Helen attempted to contest at every corner until I suggested rather firmly she take the $50,000 I was offering her plus splitting the money from the sale of the house. She signed the papers moving out of Trenton since she was the laughing stock of the churches. Valerie barely associated with her after that and Angie Morelli wouldn't return her calls.

Helen landed in Hoboken and via Valerie was working for a dry cleaning company. She had her perfect job, ironing all day, until Frank received a call from the Medical Examiner one afternoon. From his department's investigation piecing together the events and facts, Helen was using an electric mop to clean the floor at the end of the day when she was shocked from an exposed wire on the electrical cord. She was the last one there and was to lock up before leaving. The jolt was enough to knock her unconscious falling into the open industrial clothes press which was off. The heavy top came down on top of her comatose form and she suffocated in the capsule under the weight. The late shift discovered her lifeless body in the machine. The woman who ironed everything was done in by a big iron. Fate can have a sick sense of humor at times.

 **THE END.**


End file.
